


owing you nothing

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Friend Isabel Evans, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes Friendship, M/M, POV Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: The morning after, Isabel and Alex get rudely awoken by Michael banging on Alex's front door.----Day 2 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "i don't owe you an explanation".
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	owing you nothing

The next day, Alex wakes up to pounding on his front door, and he can’t help but groan in aggravation as he narrows his eyes. He knows even before the buzzing that it’s Michael, if only because of how Isabel groans when she wakes up, cursing his name and their torrid love affair, something that has Alex snorting as he does his best to adjust his leg, grab his crutch and get up so Michael could stop the goddamn pounding of his front door, matching it to the pounding inside of his head.

When he opens his door, the sun shining brightly down on the two of them, Alex can’t help but scowl at Michael, doing his best to lean against the door and fold his arms in front of him, not wanting to deal with Michael right now. Not  _ ready _ to deal with Michael right now, even if he’s considered to be hiding or running from it.

“What d’ya want, Guerin?” Alex ends up asking after a few seconds of the other man just looking at him, taking him in. He’s not surprised to see Michael open and close his mouth, like he’s not sure how to respond, and Alex ends up growing more and more impatient the longer it goes on.

“Guerin!” He snaps, narrowing his eyes slightly as Michael looks up at him, jumping a little before letting out a huff of breath and then running his fingers through his hair, shaking his curls loose a little bit before he folds his arms in front of him.

“Love isn’t overrated,” Michael says and Alex can’t help but scowl even more, trying his best to not roll his eyes. “No, no, listen. I know - I know I fucked up a lot. I know i made mistakes, so many of them, and I shouldn’t have --” Michael shakes his head here, letting out another huff of breath before looking at Alex with wide eyes.

“I have a lot of regrets Alex. Especially in regards to you. But love isn’t overrated. And we both know why you said it, especially when I was listening and probably shouldn’t have been, but --”

“I don’t owe you an explanation, Guerin,” Alex breathes, shaking his head. Michael isn’t saying it exactly, but Alex knows that he wants to know  _ why _ Alex considers love overrated right now. And Alex just -- can’t. He can’t handle the emotions, and the pain.

“I need a break. And I don’t owe you anything. I haven’t since I sat at the airstream waiting for you, and you were --” he pauses here, tears collecting in his eyes before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, wiping away the tears before looking back at Michael.

“When I’m ready, I’ll come see you. But until then Guerin, please just --- Just give me time?” Alex whispers. He can hear Isabel walking around in the background, no doubt looking for his pancake mix, but he focuses on how Michael bite his lower lip, how Alex wants to kiss him for that movement but  _ won’t _ , waits for Michael to nod, relief coursing through him when he finally does.

“I’ll wait. Always. But I’m serious when I say love isn’t overrated,” Michael says, stepping close and grabbing Alex carefully, kissing the top of his forehead, Alex closing his eyes until Michael steps away. He doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t want to see Michael walking away, which is a cruel irony, Alex knows.

Not until Isabel stands next to him and squeezes his shoulder, humming softly.

“He’s gone, Alex. Come, let’s make some pancakes,” she says, voice soft, and Alex opens his eyes, turning towards his friend with a nod and a small smile before carefully making his way to the kitchen, helping Isabel make pancakes, eventually forgetting about the pain he’s in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Thank you for giving it a chance. Comments are ♥ and I respond back to every single one.


End file.
